Lily, Severus and The Marauders Before The Trio
by Mrs.Alaina.Malfoy
Summary: Obviously; Lily, Severus and The Marauders. I'm not very good at summaries, and this is my first fic. So if commenting, please be nice...? Thanks; oh and sorry if I'm a bit lazy .
1. The Last Day of School

~*~Chapter One~*~

Lily Evans sighed and looked at the clock. There were only 7 more minutes left to the entire school year, and the principal of her elementary school was giving them a lecture on staying safe during the summer. Lily really didn't listen, not only because she already memorized this speech, but because she couldn't wait to get home. Every year after school ended Lily's mother would make cake and celebrate. Everything would be perfect; except Petunia. Lily really didn't know what was wrong with her. Tuney used to be so nice; but now she was encouraging the other kids to be mean to her. Was it because of that boy, Severus? He only approached them once or twice. He also only talked to Lily, telling her she was witch. Perhaps Petunia was jealous. But of what? Her being a witch? Why would she be jealous of her younger sister being witch, since that's a bad thing?

Lily put all these thoughts out of her head and tried concentrating on the speech. Finally; her principal said 'have a wonderful summer', the bell rang and everyone cheered! _Thank God! I wouldn't be able to sit in that auditorium any longer!_ thought Lily. As everyone filled out of the building, Lily saw that Snape boy. He shuffled over to Lily, and started talking to her.

"Hello Lily. How was the last day of school?"

"Great, and boring at the same time. By the way, can I call you Sev? I like it a bit more than Severus," she told him.

"Sure!" he replied. "Sev, huh? Hmmm …. I like it," he pondered over his new name. "Yea, I do!" This time he spoke to Lily, not himself. "Do you mind if I call u Lil? I like it a bit more than Lily." Lil replied with an okay and a smile.

"So Sev, wanna go by the lake? You can tell me more why you think I'm a witch, and everything like that." She suggested. Sev accepted and they went to the lake, which was a brisk fifteen minute walk. When they got there, they talked for about an hour and a half. Lily, or should I say Lil, casually looked at her watch and jumped about five or six feet off the ground!

"What is it Lil? What's wrong?" Sev question, a bit concerned.

"Well, it's nothing really, but I should have been home about ten minutes ago. My parents will be worried. I bet you my dad already had a heart attack! I'm never late, or even on time. I've always only been early!"

"It's okay, Lil," Severus reassured the poor girl. "Just explain to them that you were reading an interesting book by the lake and lost track of time, that's all. It's not really a lie, since part of it is true. I mean, we really did lose track of time. And the interesting part, well the conversation was really interesting. That sort of makes it true, doesn't it?"

"Yea, I guessed. I never lied before though! This should be interesting! But thanks anyways, for the conversation Sev! I'll see you soon!" And with that, she jumped up and hugged Severus. She ran off, leaving him a bit confused and slightly happier than he was before.


	2. Acceptance Letters

~*~Chapter Two~*~

A few weeks passed, and finally, Lily and Sev got their acceptance letters to Hogwarts. Lily ran all the way to Severus' house and excitedly showed him her letter.

"You were right! Oh, I can't believe it! We should go to the lake, and you can tell me about everything I need for school!" squealed Lily. Laughing, Sev accepted.

"Look Lil, we have to get a wand! Aren't you excited?" Severus asked, his black eyes on Lily's brilliant green ones.

"Ohmygosh, really!? I can't wait to get a wand and do some magic! I am so excited!" Lily, once again, squealed.

Severus replied with a "Calm down Lil. It's not the wands you should be excited about. It's the magic you actually** do** with the wand that you will have with you forever." At his mention of forever, Lily looked at Sev with a questioning look on her face and in her astounding green eyes. He explained his usage of forever. "When you pick your wand, and vice-versa, you have it with you forever. Unless, of course, it snaps in to tow. Then you have to get a new one. Wands and wizards are like glasses and eyes. Your eyes need a certain type of glasses; they are unique. Just like a wand. No one in the entire world can have to same wand as you."

"But how do the glasses relate to a wand? And what do you mean by vice-versa?" Lily asked, still confused. Severus sighed, and explained everything, but with more detail.

"Your eyes need a certain type of glasses; they are only one of its kind. Just like a wand. No one in the entire world can have to same wand as you. Even if you have two wands that are made of the same materials, they will have different lengths, textures and they will be good for different types of magic. And by vice-versa, everyone says 'Oh, I'm going Diagon Alley to pick out a wand' but its actually the wand that picks **you**. Diagon Alley is the London Wizard village. Do you understand now?"

"Yea! Thanks for clearing it up! Have you ever done magic?" Lily asked, answered, and exclaimed at the same time.

"Sure, plenty of times. But it's my mum that does the most magic in our house. I didn't get out of bed yesterday, and she turned it into a very large and uncomfortable bed-shaped boulder!" exclaimed Sev. When he saw the laugh in Lily's eyes and on her mouth, he couldn't help but laugh too.

They then spent two hours discussing everything there was to discuss about Hogwarts. The two then went for a long and refreshing swim in the lake.

"You would think we're living on the sun, it's so hot!" exclaimed both Lily and Severus, at the exact same time. They looked at each other, and burst out in guffaws.

After swimming, diving and splashing around for about forty minutes, Lily casually looked at her watch that she never took off. She jumped, if that's possible in the water, about four feet.

"_________! (insert curse word of choice)" Lily yelled "I'm late. Again! I really must break the habit of giving my dad heart attacks! I really should go now, sorry. But I promise, we'll hang out by the lake everyday possible! Bye Sev!"

She jumped up (A/N They already changed. Not together. Separately. In the nearby woods.) and collected her belongings. She then skipped off to her house, but before doing that hugged and kissed Severus on the check. Even when she was out of sight, Sev still stood in the same position in which she hugged him, hand to his check where Lily's lips where two minutes ago. It burned.

* * *

Wow- I'm not so lazy^^ This took me a while to type and upload bc I was busy with "Think Before you Speak." So don't sue me^^ Ahaaah. Puh-leeze review. Reviewers get virtual cookies AND virtual milk. That's a good deal. Wow-I'm a loser. Thanks for reading/reviewing. Reviews are huggles3


End file.
